tjs_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: All-Stars
|heroes_vs_villains = Will, Andrew, Anthony, Sonic, Dongwa, Beat |blood_vs_water = Will, Sabastian, Matt |final_showdown = Ryo, Andrew, Curtis, Squall, Beat |previousseason = Reals vs. OCs |nextseason = Koopa Beach |}}Survivor: All-Stars is the fifth season of BambiTJ93's fanfic version of the reality television series Survivor, which premiered on August 7th, 2010. Read the season here! The show premiered on August 7th, 2010 at 8pm with a special 90-minute premiere, then returned to its normal hour-long format in the following week. This season is the second season to feature returning players, but instead of just one returning player, ala Junior from Survivor: SEGA All Stars, it was a whole cast of them. Shenmue's Ryo, whom previously competed in SEGA All Stars, was named the winner in the final episode on October 1st, 2010, defeating Green Hill's Will and Emerald Hill winner Andrew in a 4-3-0 vote. Andrew later won $100,000 as the "Sprint Player of the Season", narrowly beating out Will and Kruz. Will, Andrew, Sonic, Anthony, Dongwa, and Beat returned for their third times in Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, with the former three being dubbed Heroes and the latter three being Villains. They placed 20th, 8th, 12th, 18th, 13th, and 3rd respectively. Beat would then became the second player to make it to the Final Tribal Council twice, the first being former winner Andrew. Will, Sabastian, and Matt returned to play Survivor: Blood vs. Water. Will brought his fiancée Katherine, Sabastian returns with his brother Gage, and Matt brought along his father Christian. Matt, Sabastian, and Will placed 20th, 18th, and 6th respectively. Gage, Christian, and Katherine placed 16th, 14th, and 12th respectively. The following former Survivors were asked to return, but turned down the offer: Jess, Ben, Banjo, Jacky, Ryan, Angry Video Game Nerd, and Jada. Ben, Banjo, Jacky, Angry Video Game Nerd, and Jada would later return for future seasons. Contestants INTRO Saboga: Sonic, Natalie, Kevin, Ryo, Dribbles, Andrew Chapera: Dongwa, Squall, Will, Sabastian, Matt, Anthony Mogo Mogo: Quinn, Peter, Junior, Curtis, Beat, Kruz :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Voting history Review The Season: Following the success of Reals vs. OCs, All-Stars continues to improve. Many infamous players return to play, and you can imagine the chaos and the blindsides that occur. With an ending of seasons taking on other seasons, it was surely one off the best seasons. The Winner: While improving from his SEGA All Stars game, Ryo was another middle tier winner. His win was mostly handed to him when Andrew refused to take jury votes, not wanting to be a two-time winner. While he was honest, and played honorably, he kinda stole the win from Will, who played hard. Characters © TJBambi93 / Sega / Square Enix / PBS Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap Category:Returning Player Seasons